Draw the Line
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: What happened when Jenny left and what was really going on. Jibbs R


Draw the Line – Cascada (More drabblish than one-shot I think but give it a chance R & R)

* * *

_**Tick tock says the clock on the wall**_

_**It tells me that everything is wrong**_

_**Maybe, I lost my dreams along the way**_

_**Feels like we're about to fall**_

Jenny had spent time over the past two weeks contemplating whether or not what she was currently doing was going to interfere with her career in the future and what was truly best for her. She took a glance at the clock on the wall, every passing second that was going by was letting her come to terms with her final decision more. It wasn't making it any easier though and she had truly wished for that to be the case. Before her career she had wanted this, to fall in love with an amazing man and get married. Maybe start a family and be completely committed. That dream went down the drain when her father 'committed suicide' although she knew what really happened and who was responsible. That's when this dream for her career began so she could hunt down her father's killer and seek revenge and vengeance. When she had first met her boss she was driven but over time and all the undercover operations that they were sent on, she had loosened up and been more carefree. And that was what had started her more personal relationship with her boss rather than her 'professional' relationship with him. _Whatever that was. _She knew she had to do this; she needed to do this for her father. She would not disappoint him, she needed to find her own peace and this was how she was going to get it. Even if it was the last thing she would do, she'd do it.

_**Into the shadow I've run**_

_**But lately, gravity is pulling me back on my feet again**_

_**Why don't we say goodbye**_

'_**Cause now I know how it feels to live a lie**_

_**Oh, it's hurting so deep inside**_

_**Tell me why, oh it's breaking me**_

_**It's killing me so why**_

_**Draw the line**_

They were always undercover as a married couple but sometimes it felt like the 'married couple' were more involved than the actual couple. Their relationship had ended about a month ago and she acted every day from that point that it was fine and no big deal but really it had hurt more than anything when he introduced her to Stephanie, his new red-head girlfriend. All of a sudden she began wondering whether or not she had just been an easy fuck. It hurt more than she had cared to admit, not that she admitted it to anyone let alone him. Her love dream was crushed once but when she met Stephanie, she knew they had been crushed again. She had fallen for her boss, she had fallen hard but he obviously didn't feel the same way, especially if he had a new girlfriend a week later. Three weeks later and she had made her decision, she began packing her bags and thanking God that he was on a date with Stephanie or she wouldn't have been able to leave without him. He was going to Moscow on an assignment that she was supposed to be going on but she had already requested to work anti-terrorist operations and the Director of NCIS had agreed, they were sending her to Cairo to work with Mossad. She was looking forward to a scene change but she knew it would not be as easy as it sounded in her five-point plan. She just had to convince herself that it was what was best for her.

_**Tick tock, every heart beat drops**_

_**When you're around baby**_

_**Can't seem to chase those clouds away**_

_**There's no escape from it all**_

She always seemed calmer around him, he was like a drug, addictive and surprisingly calmly at the same time. The boss Gibbs and the man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs were like two different people. One cranky and the other gentle and kind. It was so God damn confusing! It was like a cloud of fog was clouding her mind and good judgement, she had to make a choice and stick to it. Making the choice was hard, doing it and sticking to sounded like hell and back a thousand times. She was not looking forward to it. She just came up with a mantra that seemed to put her mind at ease. _This is what is best for me; I have to do this, for my father._

_**Into the shadow I've run **_

_**But lately, gravity is pulling me back on my feet again**_

_**Why don't we say goodbye**_

'_**Cause now I know how it feels to live a lie**_

_**Oh, it's hurting so deep inside**_

_**Tell me why, oh it's breaking me**_

_**It's killing me so what if we turn around and walk away**_

_**Right now, would you cry?**_

_**Would you die a little?**_

_**Oh boy, I'm about to say goodbye**_

_**Say goodbye**_

She had written the short letter or note as some would call it. She was still having second thoughts but she told herself her mantra and she had to be strong. She scribbled on the bottom. _I'm so sorry, Love Jen Xx_

She left her key on the bench next to the letter and grabbed her bags, she fastened the belt of her coat to her waist and she left without another word. She caught a taxi which took her to the airport and she booked a flight to Dallas airport where she would go to Washington DC NCIS headquarters and get briefed for her next assignment with Mossad and maybe catch a certain arms dealer in the process.

_**Why don't we say goodbye**_

'_**Cause now I know how it feels to live a lie**_

_**Oh, it's hurting so deep inside**_

_**Tell me why, oh it's breaking me**_

_**It's killing me**_

He had dropped Stephanie back at her hotel claiming that he had work to catch up on and in truth he needed to talk to Jen. He drove back like a manic (according to Jen) to the house that they were sharing (Courtesy of NCIS). He noticed at once that none of the lights were on and he assumed that she had just gone to bed. He parked the car and went inside the house. He needed a drink of bourbon so he went into the kitchen and flicked the light on where he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a letter and Jen's house key. He walked over to the bench carefully and picked up the letter. _Jethro. _Was on the envelope in her perfect handwriting, he opened the letter in confusion.

_**Why don't we say goodbye**_

'_**Cause now I know how it feels to live a lie**_

_**It's hurting so deep inside**_

_**Tell me why, oh it's breaking me**_

_**It's killing me so why**_

_**Draw the line**_

_Dear Jethro,_

_Where do I begin? I guess it would be easier to tell you the straight-out truth. I left, it's over. I've been re-assigned; don't try to get me back as I requested this. I have to draw a line in-between my personal and professional lives as they have both crossed. I don't regret any of what we had but i have to do what is best for me. Good-bye Jethro._

_I'm so sorry, Love Jen Xx_

_**Draw the line**_

_**Draw the line**_

REVIEW?! How was it? Let me know :)

* * *


End file.
